ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End for Ren Tennyson
The End for Ren Tennyson is the 26th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: I wonder what Paradox was talking about? Gavin: Not sure. Ren: Whatever it is, we have to be prepared, Eon and Vilgax are a team now and have an army with other dimensional Ren Tennysons, we have to be careful with what they throw at us. Gavin: Dude, relax, we're just fighting a bunch of you, while Eon and Vilgax sit back and watch. Ren: Yeah, until it's there turn, and I'll be ready. "slams watch" Swampfire: Nothing can get past me. Ren 64: Interesting, since I'm right behind you. Swampfire: Take this. throws seeds down, trapping Ren 64 in them Ren 64: I...can't...reach...the watch! Swampfire: Aw, you snooze, you lose. Ren 72: You may be quick, but I have the upper hand. Swampfire: You wish. "detransforms" Ren 72: Aw, you timed out. Gavin: But he's got a few more alien tricks up his sleeve. Ren 72: Huh? brings out his proto-tool, transforming it into a super suit Ren 72: What the? Rae: Power punch!! "punches" Ren 72: Ow, my face! Gavin: Namala! Ren 72: Hey!! Renold 32: You can't stop us, we'll just keep coming and coming. Ren: Ew. Renold 32: Not like that. Ren: "slams watch" Chromastone: Let's see how you like, mana beam! "blasts mana" Renold 32: Ouch! Frickin' heck! Chromastone: Man, you guys aren't quick enough. Gavin: Yeah, they can't even slam down the Omnitrix before we get to them. Renjamin 47: They're beating us, what'd we do!! Eon: They're not beating us. Vilgax: I'll take care of this, you just wait here. Chromastone: Why don't you Rens tell us your plan. Renold 32: No way. Vilgax: Tennyson! Chromastone: Vilgax, where's your lackey Eon? Eon: I am not his lackey. Rae: Sure seems like it. Eon: Silence, Revonnahgander. Chromastone: Hey, leave my partner alone. Vilgax: We will, this fight us between you and us. Chromastone: Good, wait, what? Eon: Now, Renjamin! 47 jumps onto Chromastone, who was struggling to throw him off Chromastone: What're you doing!? Renjamin 47: Let. Me. Us your. Omnitrix! Chromastone: It's unpredictable; whatever you do, it'll just- Renjamin 47: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt: See what I mean. Gavin: Whoa, Wildmutt can talk now? Rae: I guess his Omni-Enhanced form allows him the ability to speak. Gavin: That's some coolness there. Renjamin 47: Wait, that wasn't suppose to happen. Vilgax: Oh Tennyson, no matter what alien you throw at us or it's enhancements, we'll still be able to beat you. Wildmutt: I'd like to see you try. Wildmutt lunges at Vilgax, knocking him down Vilgax: Get. Off. ME!! Wildmutt: Tell me what you're planning! Eon: Why don't I just show you. Wildmutt: Huh? "detransforms" Ren: "groans" Already! takes Ren's hand and picks him up, having him dangling Ren: Hey, what're you doing!! Eon: Charging my strength. Ren: Huh? touches the Omnitrix, having the core pop up and turns the dial, transforming Ren Rae: What just happened? Gavin: Ren? Ren: No, it's Eon now. Gavin: What? Vilgax: You wanted to know what our plan was, and it was to place Eon's DNA inside the Omnitrix to regain his youth. Eon: I'm no longer dying. Ren 64: Wait, you're telling us that you were using us for this. Ren 72: That's so stupid! Renold 32: Why not use one of us? Eon: 'Cause you are all imperfect and I needed the prime Ren. I would've been able to do it in the past that I was trapped in, but Paradox stopped me before I could. Vilgax: And now, you're plan is complete. Rae: But now that means you don't get the Omnitrix. Gavin: Yeah, Eon stole it from you without you realizing it. Vilgax: Wait, you did! Eon: Vilgax, we did this to get rid of Ren. Vilgax: And now, I'm doing this to get rid of you. places his fingers on the Omnitrix, returning Ren to his original form Ren: The prime Ren is back; now to get rid of you! "slams watch" Diamondhead: Let's see how you like a little Taydenite crystals. shoots a Taydenite cage around Vilgax, trapping him inside Renjamin 47: What about us? Paradox: I'll be taking you back to your dimensions. opens a portal and all the Ren Tennysons go through Diamondhead: We did it Paradox, we stopped Eon and Squidhead. Paradox: Speaking of Eon, where is he? Diamondhead: Spending some time in a special prison. {inside the Omnitrix} Eon: You won't get away with this Renold Tennyson, I'll get my revenge!! Humungousaur: That's what you think. chases Eon all around throughout the Omnitrix Eon: No, stop, please!!! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Rae *Gavin Levin *Professor Paradox Villains *Eon *Vilgax *Ren 64 *Ren 72 *Renold 32 *Renjamin 47 Aliens Used *Swampfire *Chromastone *Wildmutt (cameo) *Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt *Eon *Diamondhead Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes